Verte otra vez
by moonlovee
Summary: con tan solo verte supe que contigo quiero pasar el reto de mi vida SxD milenio de plata en la epoca actual mi primer fic pponga reviws para ver que tal graciass
1. Chapter 1

Un rayo iluminaba la cara de una joven rubia

-princesa, princesa despierte

-ah que Luna

-si ya despierte

-pero luna 5 minutos mas

- no despierte!!!!!

-OK esta bien

-princesa hoy tiene que ir ala reunión con su mama y tambie...

"(como me gustaría ir allá )" pensaba la princesa viendo ese planeta azul

-si tan solo pudiera ir

-princesa esta poniéndome atención

-ah que discúlpame luna

-otra vez con esos pensamientos

-pero luna si tan solo pudiera ir solo una vez

-pero princesa ya sabe que su madre no quiere que se involucre con una persona de allá

-pero luna no son mala gente

-solo cavernícolas

-luna son gente normal como todos nosotros yo no se por que se creen todas esas historias que les cuentan

-princesa mejor olvide eso y valla a hablar con su madre la esta esperando

-si

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Me buscabas madre

-si serenity! Mira quien vino!

-Diamante!!

-Hola princesa. Un joven alto de pelo plateado se acerco ala joven rubia y beso su mano

-¿Cómo estas diamante?

-Muy bien. Dijo el

-Hace tanto que no te veía

-si mucho desde que los 7 años respondió el peliplateado

-si y como esta tu familia

-bien, muy bien

-lamento interrumpir serenity diamante ha venido a quedarse unos dias que te parece si le muestras cual sera su habitación

-si claro! Ven

-si bueno compermiso su majestad

-pase

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-y entonces que has hecho estos años. pregunto serena

-eh tu sabes peleando, entrenando , mis deberes esto aquello y bla, bla , bla

Serenity rio.

-Y ¿tu?

-pues yo …

-poniéndote mas hermosa

Serenity se puso por el comentario de el chico jamás un chico le había dicho algo así

-bueno , este es tu cuarto

-oh genial gracias

-bueno te veré después

-si adiós

Serenity se fue y se dirigió al bosque era el momento indicado tomo el cristal de plata entre sus manos y dijo

-por favor cristal llévame a donde mas anhelo

Un resplandor rosa y después serenity se encontraba en otro bosque muy diferente al de la luna camino por hay observando todo no podia creer que estaba en el lugar que siempre soño La Tierra camino , jugano el pasto con sus pies cuando escucho el ruido de una espada y decidió esconderse detrás de un arbol vio a un joven practicando solo lo vio de espaldas tenia el pelo nero como la noche y llevaba una armadura y una capa por como vestia devia ser alguien importante. En ese momento se percato de que alguien lo observava se volteo y vio la cara de una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules como el cielo y con un cuerpo envidiable ella cuando cruzaron sus miradas es como si el cielo y el mar se hubieran encontrado el tenia los ojos mas azules y profundos como el mar quedaron en silencio y después el fue el primero en acercarse cuando el s acerco ella retrocedió unos pasos

-Hola mi nombre es Endimión príncipe de la tierra hizo una reverencia

-Serenity princesa de la luna

-de la luna!!!!

-si

-siempre eh querido ir pero mi padre dice que allá no somos mmm como decirlo bienvenidos

-ah lo siento pues es que cuantan historia y….

.si lo se piensan que somos uno violentos caníbales pero en realidad no somos axial

-si yo se jamás eh creído eso

-que bueno por que seria una lastima

-¿Por qué ?

-pues que una chica tan hermosa como tu creyera, eso por que si lo creías jamás hubieras venido y pues jamás te hubiera conocido

Serenity se puso roja

-gracias. Dijo tímidamente

-serenity ¿te gustaría conocer la tierra conmigo?

-claro me encantaría

-bueno vamos dijo el tomándola de la mano

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a un lago donde decidieron descansar

-y ¿Qué te ha parecido la tierra?

-es como siempre me la imagine igual de hermosa

-no mas que tu

Serenity se sonrojo mucho no sabían en que momento había pasado sus ojos se perdiera en los del otro acercaron sus rostros lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaro cada roze era como una descarga de mil volteos en sus cuerpos fue tierno, dulce, inocente y muy lleno de amor era el primer beso de los dos perfecto era simplemente perfecto cundo se separaron seguían con los ojos cerrados cuando los abrieron se vieron alos ojos ella se recargo en su pecho y lo abrazo el paso su mano por la cintura de ella era la primera mujer que había besado y la primera de la cual se había enamorado solo al verla "(esta es alo que le llaman amor a primera vista )" maldecía traer armadura puesto que no podía sentir la calidez de la joven princesa ahora su princesa después de un rato la joven despertó abriendo poco a poco sus ojos celestes , dio un pequeño suspiro

-Hola princesa

-hola, te digo algo

-si respondió Endimión

-soñé contigo

-si respondió ella

-y ¿ que soñaste ?

Las mejillas de serenity se tornaron rojas

-bueno pues soñé ….

Pero se vio interrumpida por un beso de su príncipe , otra vez esa sensación tan extraudinaria que jamás había sentido invadió su ser

-con eso dijo ella

-bueno princesita su sueño se hizo realidad

En ese momento serenity se levanto muy rápido diciendo

.¡NO puede ser ! Ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir

-que no que date conmigo

-me han de estar buscando

-pero

-adiós Endimión

-pero princes….

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la tímida princesa le planto un beso

-adiós dijo ella

-volverás verdad

-claro que si

Tomo el cristal y dijo

-por favor cristal llévame a mi hogar y desapareció

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-ya la encontraron? Pregunto la reina serenity

-no. Respondieron sailoR Uranos y Sailor neptuno

-por favor encuéntrenla

.si su majestad

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hola chicas

-serenity !!! Exclamo lita

-tienes a todos buscándote. Menciono amy

-lo siento

-y donde estabas ? Pregunto mina

-ah pues en el bosque

-aja en el bosque si como no dijo mina

-enserio chicas

-¡PRINCESA!

-eh serenity volteo -¡URANOS ! ¡NEPTUN!

-princesa donde estaba la estábamos buscando dijo uranos

-ah pues yo estaba …

-aquí! Dijo rei , con nosotras

-eh ah si estaba aquí respondió serenity

-pero . Hablo michiru

-si aquí estaba dijeron todas

-ah bueno compermiso princesa

-si

Después de haberse aleja do Haruka y Michiru

-gracias chicas

-si de nada , pero todavía tienes que decirnos donde estabas mencióno lita

-si

-volamos chicas dijo mina

-si vamos

Se fuero alejando poco a poco per antes de que se fuera rei

- Rei espera dijo serena -por que diiste que estaba con ustedes

-como? Crees queno me di cuenta

-¿Qué?

-el aroma

-el aroma?

-si hueles a chico

-que? Como?

-si y dime quien es el afortunado ?

- eh pues este mmm diamante

-diamante ? Si como no diamante esta dormido

-ah si?

-ya dime

-pero es que ..

-no lo ocultes y dime

-bueno es el príncipe Endimión

-que ! Endimión

-si

-es el chico mas guapo de toda la vía Láctea!,no lo puedo creer

Pues si

-y como es su forma de ser

-pues tierno adorable bien portado y pues…

-pues… dijo rei

Serenity se puso rojísima al recordar el beso

-ay no ! Exclamo rei

-que?

-te beso ?

-que ehm amm mm

.no wowww y como besa?

-Rei!!!

-que? Dime ándale

-pues fue tierno , maravilloso , dulce , y leno de amor

-ahuuu que emocion y cuando lo vas a volver a ver

-no se no diimos

-ashh no, enserio te pasas pero bueno que te parece mañana

-que! Noo te imaginas que pasaria si no me encuentran otra vez , sospecharian

-cierto muy cierto,bueno mmmm ya !!! Hoy en la noche

-en la NOCHE!!!!

-si tods duermen ndie te vera

-pero yo no se donde queda el castillo

-tu no pero yo si

-enserio?

-SIP

-y como sabes ?

-ah pues tuno eres la unica que ases travesuras

-REI!!!!

-que?

-bueno pero a que horas seria

-11:00 pm a esa hora todos duermen

-mm bueno

-bueno serenity ay que regresar para en la noche llevar a cabo nuestro plan maestro

-claro cómplice

Y se fueron riendo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"(ah serenity que me haz echo princesa que no pedo dejar de pensar en ti )"

-señor

-jedite

-donde estaba?

-en el bosque practicando

-ah claro

Endimión parecía que estaba en la luna solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

.y como es ella? Pregunto jedite

-ehh que? Quien?

-la chica con la que estuvo

-no se de qu…"(como lo supo?)-pues bueno es rubia , con unos hermosos ojos celestes y cara de ángel , es un ángel

-y cual es su nombre ?

-serenity

-la princesa de la luna?

-sip

-wow Endimión parece que te haz enamorado

-que este no , bueno la verdad es que no he podido dejar de pensar en ella

Y cando la veras

-no se no dijimos

-que? No enserio?

-si

-mmm bueno que te parece si vas mañana

-pero no se donde queda

-no sabes donde queda el milenio de plata

-no si supiera no te hubiera dicho ¬¬

-cierto, bueno yo si se

-por que ?

Pues este por algo

-ahhh claro , bueno entonces

-pues si vamos mañana todos nos verán cierto

-si

-bueno entonces que te parece hoy

.que ! Exclamo Endimión

-si hoy en la noche

-que pero no este

-la quieres ver ono

- si pero "(la quiero ver otra ves )"-bueno a que horas

-mmmm 12:00 no muy tarde , mm 11:30 mm no mm yaa alas 11:00, no muy tarde pero ya estarán dormidos

-estas loco pero esta bien aquí alas 11:00

-s señor dijo jedite

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-serenity, serenity aquí

-rei

-ya

-si dijo serena - toma mi mano rei

-ok

-por favor cristal de plato llévame a donde mas anhelo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-hemos llegado dijo serena

-SIP ven por aquí es dijo rei

-ok

Iban caminando cuando

-aushh

Serenity y rei cayeron mientras otros dos 2 cayeron en frente Rei se apresuro a levantarse

- quienes son ustedes?

Mientras con su dedo encendía una pequeña flama

-príncipe Endimión ?, jedite!

-Rei! Dijo jedite

-hola saludo rei

-que haces aquí pregunto? pregunto jedite

-eh bueno pues

Movió su dedo ala cara de serenity esta ya se había levantado y se encontraba sacudiendo su ropa por la tierra

-Serenity!!!!!

-Endimión!!!!!

-que haces aquí? Pregunto Endimión

-ah bueno este

-jedite , oye por que no vamos al castillo dijo rei con una sonrisa de la que jedite no podía rechazar

Rei y Jedise te fueron dejando a Serenity y a Endimión solos

-bueno y dijo Endimión pero no pudo terminar la frase por que su princesa lo abrazo

-Endimión

-serenity princesa por que viniste de noche pudo ser peligroso lo dijo con un tono muy suave de voz-sabes yo iba a verte

-enserio dijo serena abriendo mucho los ojos

.si, Jedite me iba acompañar al parecer tu amiga y el se conocían

-se llama rei y SIP al parecer ya se conocían

-princesa me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

-Endimión si claro

Sellaron con un beso

-te amo serena

-y yo ati darien

-darien?

-serena?

-a mi me gusta como me llames todo lo que salga de tu boca me encanta

-a mi igual respondió serena

-princesa te pasa algo ?preguoa lg al ver que serena temblaba

-ah es tengo un poco de frió

-bueno ven dijo Endimión trayandol hacia el para cubrirla con la capa-serena esto es lo que menos quiero pero si tienes mucho frió vuelve al milenio

-no darien yo me quiero quedar contigo

-princesa en ese entonces vamos caminaron un tramo hasta que llegaron a una cabaña entraron el todavía la trai cubierta al entrar Endimión se dirigió a prender la chimenea mientras ella se dirigía al baño depus de prenderla chimenea se sentó cercas , cuando serenity regreso del baño ya no llevaba sus dos colitas llevaba el pelo suelto casi le llegaba al piso y era ondulado, cuando Endimión volteo al verla se quedo admirado de que como una belleza podía ser cada vez mas bella ella sonrió y s iba a sentar aun lado de el pero en un rápido movimiento Endimión la tomo por la cintua y la sentó en su piernas serena quedo de modo que si volteaba para la derecha podía besar a Endimión

Volteo para encontrarse con esos ojos que la hipnotizaban se ruborizo al recordar el movimiento que hizo su novio para sentarla en sus piernas se miraron alos ojos unos minutos y acercaron sus rostros lentamente sus labios casi rozaban estaban tan cercas que podían sentir las agitadas respiraciones del otro

-te amo princesa

-y yo a ti mi príncipe

Se acercaron mas para completar su beso al principio fue dulce tierno y lento pero poco , a poco fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire serena se acomo do en los brazos de su amado al cabo de unos instantes ya estaba dormida "(como puedes ser tan hermosa eres mi ángel , mi tesoro eres tan hermosa mi ninfa de la luna te amo )"

-quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida eres , eres , mi todo te amo princesa . Todo esto se lo dijo en susurro al oído y comenzó a cantarle

Let me the person whos stay in your dreams

Let me be the person whos be your everything

Because your are mine, your an ángel

Be my angel

I love you, and i never be in love

But its this not love what is this ?

Because adon´t now how called

Because you maked my everything

The air i breat , the life a need

The life need

Let me be , let me be

Cuendo termino esto se quedo dormido aferrandose a su princesa. Ala mañena siguiente serena despertó en los brazos de Endimión sesentia tan protegida , observo a darien unos minutos y después se levanto lentamente tratando de no despertarlo se despidió de el daño un leve beso en la comisura de los labios se acerco ala puerta

-adiós mi príncipe nos veremos pronto .

Ala salir trato de localizar a rei a si que decidió utilizar el localizador

-Rei , Rei donde estas?

-serenity? Estoy acá en el milenio donde estas tu?

- que! voy para allá si puedes reten a luna

-ok

-por favor cristal llévame a mi habitación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando abrió los ojos ya se encontraba en su habitación , ensegieda se metió a bañar y cuando salio

-Luna!!

-veo que se levanto temprano

-ahh si

Luna volteo para el baño y dijo

-princesa que zapatos ma sucios

-Ah es que fue el lodo de ayer con las chicas

-ah bueno demeslo para mandarlos a limpiar

-si ten

-buen compermiso

-adiós

Cuando serena salio de su cuarto se encontró con diamante

-serenity

-hola diamante como dormiste ?

-bien muy bien gracias , y tu ?

-excelente "(como no si dormí en los brazos de mi querido darien)"

-que bueno !!, serenity después de desayunar te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo ?

-ah mm , si claro

-bueno entonces vallamos a desayunar

-si vamos

Cuando terminaron de desayunar , serenity y diamante caminaban por el jardín

-y serenity donde estabas ayer ?

-ah , con la chicas

-oo es que te iba a invitar el publo de la luna nuevo

-ah

-oye serenity y tienes novio?

-oh que pues

-serenity!! grito mina

-mande

-te busca Luna

-Ya voy , bueno nos vemos después si bye

-si claro

Serenity se alejo y diamante fue a cumplir lo que se trai en la mente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Luna me buscabas

-si princesa hoy tiene una reunion con su mama y los embajadores de algunos planetas

-ah si ?

-si , vamos alistese

-ok

Cuando serenity salio se reunio con su mama y después entraron en la sla dnde se llevaria a cabo la reunión, la reunión comenzó exponiendo los puentos importantes y necesarios y antes de que la reunión terminara

-bueno , quiero informarles que son los primeros en saber del compromiso de mi hija con el príncipe de la luna nueva

-que!! Exclamo serenity

- felicidades , bravo !!

Todos daban aplausos

-serenity conmigo ?

-uhhhh

Serena comenzó a llorar

-aouu creo que eso vale mas que mil palabras ,dijo un joven

-jamás había viao a una princesa llorar tanto de felicidad dijo un embajador

Pero luna que pasaba por allí al verla asi decidió ir por ella

-princesa venga

Luna la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a su habitación

-princesa , que pasa

-no quiero luna , no quiero

-que pasa ?

-amm , mmm ,hmmm mi madre , mi madre es que yo no , no me quiero cazar con diamante!!

-como pero bueno princesa , diamante es diamante es buena persona y se nota que la quiere y piense también en el pueblo

-que pero tu luna también uhh, y serena salio corriendo

-princesa espere!

Cuando e aseguro de que no la siguieron y llego al bosque tomo el cristal en sus manos

-por favor cristal llévame ala habitación de mi querido Endimión


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer: sailor moon no me pertenece, esta es una historia creada por mi usando los personajes de sailor moon que no me pertenecen como ya lo dije bueno me despido se cuidannn

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación oscura estacaba pintada de azul rey oscuro casi negro era enorme tenia una cama muy grande , tenia las sabanas azules con negro , tenia un closet negro , se acerco y cundo lo abrió percibió el aroma de Endimión ese aroma que la hacia sentir tan seguro tomo una prenda y la brazo

-Endimión , Endimión y comenzó a llorar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

de pronto sintió una opresión n su corazón sabia que pasaba algo , redirigió a su alcoba y cuando entro la figura d su princesa ay sentada llorando en el piso de su habitación no lo dudo mas se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-serena princesa que pasa

-da r- i - en uhhhhhhh

-no quiero , no quiero , yo quiero estar contigo

-yo igual princesa , pero que pasa

-es que yo no me quiero separar de ti

-ni yo de ti por eso

Darien saco una cajita

-me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo

-ahmm dar r ien ! Mmm

-princesa que no te gusta

Darien levanto la barbilla de serena para verla alos ojos se quedaron viendo alos ojos uns segundos y cercaron sus rostros hasta estar muy cercas de los labios

-si , darien ,si acepto dijo serena

Darien esbozo una sonrisa y la beso comenzó siendo muy inocente , después fue avanzando de intensidad , hasta que darien la tomo por la cintura y la levanto se encaminaron ala cama y la recostó delicadamente , serena paso sus manos al pelo de darien mientras que el besaba su cuello

-OH princesa eres tan hermosa mi conejo "(no darien detente la vas a tener toda tu vida , espera !)"

Le dio un beso en la boca y se acomodo a su lado y le dijo al oído

-conejo , tendré toda una vida para amarte puedo esperar

-darien! Y se acurruco en su pecho el la abrazo y axial se quedaron dormidos

Ala mañana siguiente darien fue el primero en despertar al abrir los ojos vio a una cabecita rubia durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho , sonrió al verla y acaricio su cabello era tan sedoso y delicado y pensó en su futuro como le encantaría tenerla axial siempre despertando cada mañana al lado de ella , la imaginaba con un vientre abultado oh como le añoraba lo deseaba con todo su corazón en ese momento la joven princesa despertó

-Darien

-hola mi conejo

-serena lo abrazo mas fuerte

-Princesa por que te fuiste de casa no crees que han de estar buscándote

-no voy a regresar

-que pero luego como anunciaremos nuestro compromiso

-ah darien , tengo algo que decirte

Toc.. Toc…

-príncipe

-si

-hoy tendrá una reunión con su padre axial que alístese

-si gracias

Volteo su cara para ver la de su amada y cuando vio los ojos de serenity vio en ellos miedo y si ella sentía miedo , miedo a perderlo cuando se enterara del compromiso con diamante

-princesa pasa algo?

-Endimión pase lo que pase recuerda que te amo demasiado y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti

-princesa yo también

Y se acerco a darle un beso empezó siendo tierno pero después se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

-princesa , no me haz dicho por que no quieres regresar

Toc… toc….

-príncipe esta listo

Endimión abrió granmente los ojos y recordó que ni siquiera se había levantado

-voy enseguida

-si señor

-serenity , me tengo que ir a bañar espera aquí

-no pienso a ir a ninguna parte

Endimión entro al baño Serenity se levanto y comenzó a observar la habitación era enorme , tenia miles de libros

-won en eso si que no nos parecemos

Y si la verdad es que serena odiaba los libros ah claro a exepicion de los comics sugio viendo y dirigió su vista ala cama se sonrojo al recordar como habían estado unos minutos atrás , sonrió para si misma y dirigió su mirada ala puerta pensó en darien unos segundos y se puso roja por sus pensamientos camino al balcón y se quedo viendo la luna pensa ba en lo que tenia que suceder de pronto unos calidos brazos rodearon su cintura , se sorprendió un poco pero eso se esfumo cundo se encontró con esos ojos que la hacían perderse Endimión acaricio la mejilla de serena , esta se encontraba roja por las caricia que le prprcionaba su novio y se torno aun mas al percatarse de que su novio no lleva una camisa , solo pantalanes dejando al descubierto su bien tornado torso , en ese momento el tiempo se congelo sus labios se reclamaban sus cuerpos se deseaban darien la trajo mas a el al simple contacto de su piel asía que subiese la temperatura , después de unos segundos darien atacaba con sus labios el cuello de serena , sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo , mientras serena pasaba con sus mano el torso de Endimión era perfecto en sus cuerpos había perfección el la condujo ala cama sin dejar de besarla la recostó delicadamente , se deshizo del vestido que cubría el cuerpo de serena y al admiro por unos momentos toda ella era hermosa era un ángel sus bella facciones lo enloquecían marco una camino de besos por el cuerpo de serena poco a poco se desisiero de la ropa faltante asi comenzando una danza pasional entre dos almas que se amaban con intensidad. Al terminar su danza ella se encontraba entre sus brazos

-te amo serena. Decia darien

Mientras acariciaba la frágil y delicada espalda de serena, mientras que a ella se le erizaba la pie las simple tacto de el , en la habitación todavía se respiraba la pasión que unos minutos atrás había estado presente , no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero la luz de luna entraba por la ventana de darien iluminando increíblemente el cuerpo de su dorada serena que descansaba asu lado después de un rato se quedaron dormidos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-ya la encontraron decía desesperada la reina serenity

-no su majestad

-síganla buscando pro favor

-si

"(serenity hija donde estas )"

-su majestad

-si luna

-yo hable con ella antas de que se fuera

-que?

-si ella lloraba y decía que no se quería cazar

-pero , ella quiere a diamante

-pues eso no lose solo se que ella decia que no queria

-pero…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ala mañana siguiente serenity despertó pero sentía que algo faltaba volteo asu lado y vio que su queridísimo darien no estaba , un miedo embargo su corazón y si lo había soñado ? Y si se habría enterado rápidamente busco su ropa y se vistió y cuando estaba apunto de salir , alguien abrió la puerta de un azote esto la asusto y se hizo para atrás se sorprendió al ver que el que abrió la puerta era darien un poco confundida reacciono

-darien?

Darien solo la vio a los ojos en los os de el habia rabia , enojo , tristeza , desilusión ,amor….

-daien que pasa?

Pregunto serena pasando una des sus manos por el hombro de darien

-¡DEJAME!

Grito exasperado darien alejándose bruscamente de ella quedaron en silencio unos segundos

-hasta cuando me ibas a tener de tu tonto pregunto enojado darien

-que pero de q. como?

-si serenity , que! Hasta el día de nuestra boda , ese día no ibas a llegar !!

-pero darien yo no se de qu… , pero no pudo terminar la frase por que recordó "(oh no diamantae)"-darien te lo puedo explicar yo n.o sa.b..

-Mi nombre es Endimión ! y vete , vete de aquí no te quiero volver a ver jamás!

-pero endim…..

-VETE!!!!

Serenity tomo el cristal en sus manos y se marcho , darien abrio el cajón de su escritorio y saco el anillo para su boda , era de una luna y junto a el una rosa , por primera vez desde que su madre

murió darien lloro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flash back

Ala mañana siguiente darien despertó , todavía no podi creer que su princesa estuviera hay junto a el fascinado por la calidez de su princesa se quedo observándola porun momento , después se levanto con cuidado tratando de no despertarla , se dio un baño y al terminar fue a ver a su padre

-padre

-Endimión buenos dias

-buenos dias , lamento no haber venido ayer

-no te preocupes jedite me dijo que había salido al pueblo con una joven

-oh darien se puso rojo "(nos habrá escuchado)"

-y dime hijo como es ella

-bueno pues es muy hermosa , dulce , tierna , inteligente…

-te ah maravillado

-si padre es única y bueno pienso pedirle matrimonio "(bueno en realidd ya lo hice , es que no podía aguantar mas)"

-oh felicidades hijo espero que seas muy feliz

-gracias Pedro

-ah hablando de matrimonios recuerdas al príncipe de la luna nueva

-mmmm diamante?

-si, el pues fíjate que anteayer se comprometió

-así y con quien?

-con la queridísima y hermosísima , princesa de la luna

Darien abrió los ojos de ar en par

-q..q.ue.? Co..co..como?

-si con la joven rubia de ojos azules, Endimión te pasa algo?

-no eh padre me tengo que ir compermiso

Y salio un poco confundido de la habitación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió los ojos y dos largas y amargas lagrimas rodeara sus mejillas se dirigió a bañar al salir se dirigió ala gran sala hay se encontraban todos

-princesa , princesa!!!

-volvió ! gritaban todos de felicidad

-hija , hija ! Corrió la reina serena a abrazar a serenity , esta no se movió solo dijo

-eh venido a cumplir mi destino

De hay en adelante todo mundo se preguntaba que había pasado con la dulce y alegre princesa de la luna puesto que ahora si era la princesa o al menos lo físico por que ahora se encontraban con una seria y fría princesa de la luna y ese brillo tan especial que había en sus ojos había desaparecido , ahora en ellos solo había oscuridad, tinieblas estaban pálidos sin vida. Esta era otra persona después de un mes se llevo a cabo el matrimonio de serenity con diamante .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

-hija ven aquí mi amor

Una hermosa niña de ojos azules profundos y pelo mas negro que la noche se acerco ala joven

-Mami, Mami mida lo que enconte

-haber mi amor que es

-mmm que bonito

-reina s.

-amy te eh dicho que solo me llames serenity

-bueno majestad la busca su majestad el rey

- voy enseguida ,eh amy

Si , dijo la ojiazul

Te puedes quedar con rini

-si

-Rini hija te vas a quedar con amy un ratito si

-SIP mama!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-me buscabas diamante

-si

-heme aquí

-me preguntaba por que te metes en mis asuntos

-no te entiendo ,dijo con una voz muy tranquila

-si , como te lo explico yo soy el rey, yo soy el que toma las decisiones y el que hace los convenios

-ah discúlpame pero si no mal recuerdo este es mi reino , es mi pueblo asi que yo tambie..

Pero se vio interrumpida por una bofetada que el peliplatiado le había dado.

Le había pagado , si a ella , al ser que amaba desde pequeño , ala joven de la que siempre estuvo enamorado , su amiga , compañera ,pero ese ser al que había golpeado era otro no era la misma de antes no desde hace dos años atrás y si el la seguía amando bueno eso creía pero en esos días años de matrimonio jamás la había tocado bueno o la meno que el no recordara

Flash back


	3. Chapter 3

Flash back

-QUE!!!!! estas embarazada

-si dijo ella

-pero si tu yo jamás, buen desde que nos casamos

(Y si la verdad era que ellos jamás habían tenido nada , puesto que desde que se casaron el se tuvo que ir por que se tuvo que enfrentar con un problema que tenia en la luna nueva )

-que tu no te acuerdes por que andabas , bueno un poco tomado no significa que no hayamos tenido nada

El trataba de recordar pero las únicas imágenes que llegaban vagamente asu mente eran el y ella regresando de la boda de Rei con el general Jedite entrando ala habitación y de ahí para allá no recordaba nada

-bueno es cierto dijo Diamante

Pero la verdad era que regresando de la boda entraron al cuarto y diamante la comenzó a besar pero serenity dijo

-ah diamante , déjame cambiarme de ropa es que me siento un poco incomoda

Diamante no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar pero serenity espero un buen rato y al salir su plan había funcionado , pues Diamante te había quedado dormido ala mañana siguiente Serena se acostó aun lado de diamante (el despiste)

Fin del flash back

Indignada Serenity corrió hacia afuera fue por su hija la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo a Amy

Que las dejara solas. Al alejarse Amy tomo el cristal entre sus manos abrió, los ojos y comenzó a caminar, Rini que descansaba en sus brazos abrió los ojos

-mama anone vamos

-vamos de paseo

-y nonde esta diamante

-eh mm, no esta ,solo vamos tu y yo

-y cuando va a venir

-vuelve a dormir mi amor

Después de caminar un rato trataba de recordar cual era el camino tenia que llegar, era su única esperanza , era el único lugar al que podía ir y donde no lo encontrarían , cuando por fin dio con aquella cabaña miles de recuerdos embargaron su mente , cundo cruzo por la puerta apretó fuertemente sus ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran , llevo asu hija ala habitación y vio que ahí seguía la misma cama que vio cuando años atrás fue al baño , acostó a rini y se dirigió ala puerta la observo unos momentos y lo recordó jamás pudo olvidarlo , y como podía si su hija era una copia fotostática de su papa y ahí se quedo observando el fruto de la noche mas maravillosa de su vida , dio media vuelta y se fu hacia la chimenea prendió el fuego y se quedo con a mirada fija en el fuego pensando en el, como lo hacia cada noche , recordó esa noche que lo vino a ver cuando entraron por la misma puerta y donde se dieron un beso para luego quedar dormidos junto al fuego y que esa mañana su vida cambio rotundamente puesto que fue el DIA que anunciaron el compromiso de ella y de diamante y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(no que hice por que le pegue soy un monstruo )

-señor todavía no hay rastro de la reina

-iré a buscarla

-pero señor quien estará a cargo del reino dijo la ojiazu

-creo Amy que tu eres la mas apropiada mientras que yo no estoy

-pero

-por favor, dijo diamante

-si majestad

(serenity, donde estas ) pensaba diamante

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cundo abrió los ojos se dirigió al baño , se lavo la cara y pensó ( no puedo volver , no soportaría vivir ni un minuto mas con una persona que no amo , el es bueno los se pero se merece una persona que si lo ame , serena tonto eso te pasa por tratar de ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos , pero no volveré , pero por otra parte esta mi pueblo que me nenecita que es lo que debo hacer ,bueno hasta que no lo decida me quedare aquí )

Al terminar se fue al cuarto donde se encontraba rini , cundo abrió la puerta NO estaba !!!

-Rini!! Hija donde estas Rini

La buscaba debajo de la cama , en el closet , en la cocina , en Toda la cabaña y no la encontró desesperada corrió para afuera

-Rini !!

Y si ahí estaba , jugando en la tierra

-Mi amor !

corrió asi ella y la abrazo levanto su mirada y vio a un jinete alejarse por alguna razón le recordó al el , a Endimión

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- que pasa???, quien es esa niña, por que de alguna razón me siento licuado a ella ,

Siguió cabalgando

-y por que hay una niña ahí (debí haber entrado , esas expresiones que hizo se parecían tanto alas de mi prin…. No , alas de la reina de la luna

Se apresuro a cabalgar un poco mas rápido. Cuando llego al castillo

-señor

-Neflyte

-lo esperan en el gran salón

-voy enseguida , diguale que me espere

-sí

Darien entro en su cuarto y se dirigió al baño , al salir se vistió , no podía dejar de pensar en esa calida mirada de la niña , que lo hacia sentir tan bien y era extraño por que tenia los ojos con un azul tan profundos que podían ser muy penetrante , pero en ella eran diferentes eran calidos , llenos de vida tenían ese brillo tan especial que tenia ella

-pero que estoy pensando

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió al gran salón cuando entro una exuberante pelirroja lo esperaba

-Endimión la pelirroja se aventó a sus brazos ,-no sabes cuanto te extrañe

-pero Beryl solo fue una semana

-larga semana, oye por que pones a tus guardias , con ellos aquí no puedo ir a tu habitación

-Beryl recuerdas la primera y ultima vez que entraste a mi habitación

-mmm si y hubiera sido maravilloso , si mi Pedro no me hubiera mandado a buscar

-llevábamos un mes en cosernos y tu ya te estabas metiendo en mi habitación

-pero es que endy yo quiero ser de ti

En ese par solo había atracción ,pero amor , no había ni poquito . Darien se sentía atraído por Beryl ya que era una mujer muy atractiva y ella sentía por el lo mismo solo atracción .

Endimión estaba perdido en sus pensamientos , no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada tan calida

-Endy , Endy , decia la pelirroja

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&--Rine , hijita que hacias a fuera por que saliste

-lo siento mami es que quiera jugar

-no vuelvas hacer esto , si quieres hacer algo me tienes que decir ok

-si mama

-bueno ven, la tomo en sus brazos y la metio a bañar

Cuando termino de bañarla y vestirla

-hija , vamos a salir

-sii!!!

-pero vamos a tener que cubrirnos con una capa , por nada te quites la capucha

-pero no veo mami

-pero solo va ser un ratito en lo que mami ve unas cosas , ah y tambien por nada del mundo digas que eres la princesa de la luna ni mucho menos que mami es la reina ok

-si mama

- ah tambien aquí nos llamaremos , mmmm , mmm ya !! Tu chibiusa y mami usagi si?

-mmm, pero no me guta

-solo sera un ratito

-mmmm, bueno

-bien, aver como se llama mami?

-usagi

-y tu?

-chibiusa!!

-muy bien mi amor , y que nunca debemos de decir?

-que somos de luna

- que inteligente es mi niña !!!(cada vez es igual a el ), bueno vamonos !!

Serena tomo el cristal en sus manos y cerro los ojos cuando los abrio se encontraba enfrente de grandes edificio y casas, definitivamente la tierra era muy diferente y evolucionada ala luna

-ooo mami donde es aquí

-es la tierra

-ooooo

Se pasron viendo las tiendas , probandose cosas y comprando ropa ya que las que ellas tenian eran muy diferentes después de mucho ver

-mami tengo hambre

-si mi amor yo tambien , busquemos un lugar donde comer

Despues de caminar un ratito encontraron una pizzeria y decidieron entrar .

Al entrar todo mundo se les quedaba viendo raro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-vamos Endimión vamos ala ciudad de compras sii

-pero yo queri ir al bosque

-por fas andale siii

-pero..

.siiiiii???

-bueno vamos dijo con una mueca de disgusto

Al llegar ala ciudad

-bien primero vamos a comer si ??

-ok , ven que quieres comer

-mmm que tal si nos comportamos como unos adolescentes y comemos pizza , hela…..

-NO!

-ash Endimión osea solo tienes 24 años no eres un señor

-casi 25 y no quiero que mi gente piense que su futuro rey es un loco comportándose como un adolescente

-ash bueno vayamos a comer comida italiana

-vamos dijo el

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se fue hacia el baño y se sersioro que no hubiera nadie cerro os ojos y tomo el crista l cuando los abrio se vio en el espejo encontrándose con que su pelo ahora era negro violeta (com el de Rei)

-mami?

-si mi amor soy yo , mami se cambio el pelo para quitarnos estas cápas

- o mamai te padeces a mi

-bien ahora vayamoa a comer pero antes

Se solto el pelo y se recogio el pelo con una liga solo dejo unos mechones qu caian por su cara

-que monita mami

-gracias

Solto el pelo de su hija

-ya ,vamos

Después de comer

-ahora que te parece si vamos por un delicioso helado

-si, heladooo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Endimión ahora vamos ala zapatería si es que hay unos zapatos que me encantaron

-bueno esta bien

Después de aver recorrido un millon de tiendas ir por solo unos zapatos le parecia bien ,caminaron y entonces

-oye que tal si antes vamos a comer una nieve

-pero beryl ya me harte , estoy fastidiado

-ay ándale si por favor ,aparte nadie pensara nada todo el mundo come helado

-pero..

-por favorrrr

-bueno , esta bien

-graciasss dijo efusivamente la pelirroja y lo abrazo (en realidad casi se le colgo)

Al llegar Endimión y beryl se sentaron , Endimión crujió su mirada hacia donde casualmente se encontraba la niña que horas antes habia visto , se quedo observándola hasta que una joven de cabellos violeta se acerco ala niña con unos helados en las manos, darien poso sus ojos en la cara de aquella chica se sorprendió al ver ue se parecia tanto a ella a serena , era identica solo que esta tenia el pelo violeta ,tenia las mismas expresiones y no se diga la niña que estaba junto a ella eran iguales , trato de ver los ojos d aquella misteriosa chica mas no tuvo éxito ya que la chica nunca levanto la cara y se sento de espaldas

-Endy, Endy,Endy

-ah , mande

-pasa algo

-no nada , ya pediste los helados

Decia sin quitar la vista de aquellas dos

-NO , de que lo quieres

-chocolate

-ok

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-te gusto mi niña

-SIP , mami decia la chiquilla saboreando de su delicioso helado de chocolate , increíblemente tambien habia sacado los mismos gustos que su padre

-que bueno

Al terminar la nieve serena tomo a rini , cundo levanto su mirada sus ojos se encontraron en los de un puesto pelinegro , el tiempo se congelo para ellos dos , OTA vez el cielo y el mar se habian encontrado, asi duro un buen rato el contaco visual , hasta que ella desvio la mirada y se apresuro a salir de aquel lugar.

Endimión instintivamente te levanto de su asiento y salio tras ella

-Endimión , Endimión

Gritaba la pelirroja.

Al salir Endimión volteo para tods parte , y las vio cruzando la esquina se apresuro y cunado di vuelta ya no habia ni rastro de ellas

(serena) penso Endimión

-Endy , Endy , por que te saliste que te pasa

-nesecito estar solo , después nos vemos

-que!! Pero Endimión hibamos

Pero darien comenzo a caminar lejos de ela

-Endimión , Endimión , ash ¿Qué le pasa ?

( pero no podia ser ella mi serena tiene el pelo rubio no violeta , y esa niña era tan identica a esa joven pero donde la vi , donde , donde?

Y asi sumido en sus pensamientos se dirijio al castillo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrio los ojos , se encontraba ya en la cabaña , dos gotas rodearon sus sonrojadas mejillas al recordar aquella noche junto a el , lo habia visto de nuevo después de dos largos y amargos años de no estar con el , de soñar con volverlo a ver , cuantas veces no hbia soñado con ese momento de muchas formas pero nunca de esa acompañado , se dirijio a la habitacion y recosto a rini que al parecer se habia quedado dormida , no podia djar de pensar en el , no habia cambiado en lo absoluto , bueno claro se veia mas atractivo (mas de lo que ya esta ), no podia quitar la imagen de esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules, se acomodo ala lado de su hija y trato de dormir pensando en el .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llego al castillo fue directo asu habitacion , se cambio ala pijama y se sento en la orilla de la cama , con la mirada perdida , después de un rato saco del cajon una cajita , la abrio y vio aquel anillo , el mismo anillo que habia mandado hacer con tanta felicidad dos años atrás , se quedo observándolo como lo hacia cada noche , pensando en ella , se recosto en la cama y se quedo dormido.

Ala mañna siguiente al despertar se giro para la derecha como cada mañana para ver si todo era un sueño y su princesa seguia asu lado , pero como siempre comprobaba que nunca hera asi .

Sin ganas se levanto de la cama y se metio a bañar al salir

-Beryl!

-Hola endy dacia la pelirroja en un modo muy seductor , que lo unico que la era una camisa de el

-que haces aquí?

-tu que cres dijo picadamente la , comenzando a desbotonar la camisa , Endimión jamsa le habia dicho a nadie pero serena era la unica mujer con la que habia estado PERO la carne es debil

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-disculpen han visto ala reina de la luna

Preguntaba desesperado diamante

-no no la he visto

Esa era la respuesta que miles y miles le habian dado

-gracias

Ya habia recorrido 5 planetas pluton , neptuno , uranos , saturno y Júpiter y nadie la habiha visto o sabia algo de ella , se dirigia a marte haber si hai la encontraba ( Serenity) pensaba diamante

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tantos pensamientos embargaron la mente de Endimión y cuando iba desbotonar beryl el ultimo boton , Endimión tomo su ropa y salio del cuarto (Endimión que haces ??) se preguntaba el

Entro en otra habitcion y comenzo a cambiarse , al salir se dirigio hacia a fuera y fue por su caballo negro night , rapidamente lo monto y se impregno en el bosque , se dirigio al lago a donde todos los dias iba , para recordar esa calicez en sus labios , cuando beso por primera vez a una mujer , que al solo verla supo que con ella queria pasar el resto de su vida , la amaba todavía tanto , no poddia dejar de pensar en aquella joven de pelo violeta , observo el lago por unos momentos y recrodo ala niña

-la cabaña!

Fue lo único que salio de su boca , se apresuro a tomar su caballo y se interno un poco mas adentro en el bosque , cuando llego bajo veloz mente del caballo y toco la puerta

Toc- toc

Serena se sobresalto y se quedo inmóvil volvieron atocar y fue entonces que tomo ala niña en sus brazos y se fue ala habitacion .

Afuera Endimión seguia tocando

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uu en el siguiente Endimión la vera, diamanta la encontrara ,Beryl se adueñara de Endimión jiji eso lo veremos en el sig…

Hasta aquí niñasssssssssssssssssssss , quiero pedir un millon de disculpas por tardarme tanto tiempo gracias por su paciencia , se que es un poco corto el cap pero es que estado presentando y no podia subir estuve como 5 dias o mas con solo la mitad pero gracias por sus reviwess y espero que les aya gustado este , diganme que les parece y pues las veo en el siguiente cap , a tambien si la ortografía es un poco mal discúlpenme tambien eso pues no tuve timpo para chacarla bien este otra vez gracias por los reviewss bueno haora si nos vemos en poco timpo intentare subir el siguiente en menos que este no importa que tenga que madrugar la quieroooo muchoooooooooooooo bye- bye

Risitas -- fueras ( amima dicen risitas ) luego les digo por que

Bye


	4. encontrarte

Perdonennnnnnnnnnnnnn por favor perdonenme y se que ha pasado miles de años desde que actualice pero no habia podido escribir nada ya que ahhh la escuela y mi mama ¬¬ que no me dejaba escribir bueno se que es después de mucho pero aquí esta y espero que sea de su agrado graxx a todas y espero que me puedan perdonar de verdad bueno esse te podria decir que es el penultimo cap y después el final y ya tengo preparado el fic siguiente bueno las quiero

Bye-bye

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena no tenia otra escapatoria escucho los paso acercarse y cerro los ojos y ….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No habia nadie , estaba solo el cuarto lo miro de esquina a esquina no habia nadie ( ya se marcharon) penso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solo lo veia en silecio , lo veia detenidamente seguia gual , el no la veia ya que con el cristal habia logrado hacer una barrera invisible ( el cristal hace de todo jej) darien salio de se lugar y tomo su caballo , solto el cristal y la barrera desaparecio

-mami , mami quie era el ?

- el principe de la tierra

-ooo era muy guapo

Serena rio

-Rini!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-jedite!! grito la pelinegra

-que pasa amor ?

-es verdad que serenity desaparecio decia con lagrimas en los ojos

-mi amor yo no te dij…..

- si o no !!!!

-mmm si amor , hace dos dias

-tenemos que hacer algo !!

-lose , eh pensado en decirle a Endimión pero..

-ay que decirle !!

-pero amr no crees que el ya no quiera saber nada de ella

-pero ella si lo amaba de verdad , ella niquiera sabia lo de su compromiso cuando conocio a Endimión

-que, encerio

-si

-peo por que no le dijo

-amor ya no hay tiempo hay que avisarle a Endimión

-ok vamos amor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llego al castillo malacate lo esperaba

-señor , lo esperan adentro

-voy par alla gracias

Al entrar

-Jedite que gusto

-Endimión

-como te va? pregunto Endimión

- bien, bien feliz de la vida

-hola Endi

-hola Rei

-que los trae por aca

-bueno Endimión , seren

-Serena !!! Dijo exaltado

-si serenity, bueno ella

-ella

-ha desaparecido

-desaparecio!!

-bueno al parecer huyo de la luna

-que pero cuando !!

-hace tres dias

-yo no,no no puedo creelo por que no me avisaron antes

-pues pensamos que no te interesaría

-claro que me interesa

-bueno pues ya sabes

-Tengo que busacarla!!

-si

-gracias

Endimión salio rapidamente de alli y se dirigio al bosque por una razon que no conocia algo le decia que busacara por hay cuando se adentro mas a el escucho una voz muy conocida para el asi que decidio averiguar de quien se trataba al estar mas checas se dio cuenta de que provenian del lago se apresuro a llegar a el , se escondio tras unos arbustos y observo que las voces pertenecian ala chica de cabellos violetas y ala nña de pelo negro , se quedo observando ala joven de cabellos violetas detenidamente .

Su corazon dio un gran revuelco al ver sonreir a esa chica .

"es ella , es ella , es mi serena"

Estaba seguro ella era la chica que amaba , la unica cosa que llenaba su vida , lo que necesitaba para ser feliz .

Jamás podria olvidar esa sonrisa , esa con la que habia soñado dia, a dia , no podia dudarlo la habia encontrdo , se decidio a encontrarse con su amada pero un triste recurdo llego a su mente .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flash back

Ala mañana siguiente darien despertó , todavía no podi creer que su princesa estuviera hay junto a el fascinado por la calidez de su princesa se quedo observándola por un momento , después se levanto con cuidado tratando de no despertarla , se dio un baño y al terminar fue a ver a su padre

-padre

-Endimión buenos dias

-buenos dias , lamento no haber venido ayer

-no te preocupes jedite me dijo que había salido al pueblo con una joven

-oh darien se puso rojo "(nos habrá escuchado)"

-y dime hijo como es ella

-bueno pues es muy hermosa , dulce , tierna , inteligente…

-te ah maravillado

-si padre es única y bueno pienso pedirle matrimonio "(bueno en realidd ya lo hice , es que no podía aguantar mas)"

-oh felicidades hijo espero que seas muy feliz

-gracias Pedro

-ah hablando de matrimonios recuerdas al príncipe de la luna nueva

-mmmm diamante?

-si, el pues fíjate que anteayer se comprometió

-así y con quien?

-con la queridísima y hermosísima , princesa de la luna

Darien abrió los ojos de ar en par

-q..q.ue.? Co..co..como?

-si con la joven rubia de ojos azules, Endimión te pasa algo?

-no eh padre me tengo que ir compermiso

Y salio un poco confundido de la habitación.

Flash back

serenity despertó pero sentía que algo faltaba volteo asu lado y vio que su queridísimo darien no estaba , un miedo embargo su corazón y si lo había soñado ? Y si se habría enterado rápidamente busco su ropa y se vistió y cuando estaba apunto de salir , alguien abrió la puerta de un azote esto la asusto y se hizo para atrás se sorprendió al ver que el que abrió la puerta era darien un poco confundida reacciono

-darien?

Darien solo la vio a los ojos en los os de el habia rabia , enojo , tristeza , desilusión ,amor….

-daien que pasa?

Pregunto serena pasando una des sus manos por el hombro de darien

-¡DEJAME!

Grito exasperado darien alejándose bruscamente de ella quedaron en silencio unos segundos

-hasta cuando me ibas a tener de tu tonto pregunto enojado darien

-que pero de q. como?

-si serenity , que! Hasta el día de nuestra boda , ese día no ibas a llegar !!

-pero darien yo no se de qu… , pero no pudo terminar la frase por que recordó "(oh no diamantae)"-darien te lo puedo explicar yo n.o sa.b..

-Mi nombre es Endimión ! y vete , vete de aquí no te quiero volver a ver jamás!

-pero endim…..

-VETE!!!!

Serenity tomo el cristal en sus manos y se marcho , darien abrio el cajón de su escritorio y saco el anillo para su boda , era de una luna y junto a el una rosa , por primera vez desde que su madre

murió darien lloro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se echo para atrás y se volvia a esconder

"pero que estoy haciedo ella se ve tan feliz , tal vez es muy feliz , no es justo que yo aparesca y robe su felicidada ella, realmente ama a ese al diamnte?"

La sangre le hervía al pensa quetro hombre podria haber o habia tocado a su princesa

"pero se ve tan feliz no puedo hacerle esto , ella lo es todo para mi , pero por que ella sea feliz lo sacrificaria todo incluso mi felicidad"

se levanto la vio por ultima vez y se alejo de alli "adios amor mio , simpre te amare" se subio a su caballo y cabalgo , cabalgo , y cabalgo hasta que se hizo de noche , regeso al castillo y subio rapidamente a su habitacion , salio al balcon a observar la luna y recordo esa calida mirada y dulce sonrisa se recargo en la pared y lentamense te dejo caer al suelo y comenzo sollozar

-serena

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era de noche Serena y Rini ya habian regresado ala cabaña , Rini dormia placidamente en la habitacion serena ya lo habia decidido mañana se irian de la tierra por que cada cosa de alli le recordaba a darien y mas por que ya lo habia encontrado ella era conciente de que lo seguia amando, y por esa razon se iri tenia que olvidarlo el ya estaba con alguien mas

"y es mas bonita que yo " penso

Solo queria hacer una cosa antes de irse , con la ayuda del cristal de plata puso a rini bajo un

campo de fuerza por mientras que ella no estaba

-volvere pronto

Beso a su hija , tomo el crital entre sus manos y cerro los ojos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una gota cayo sobre su rostro , haciendolo reaccionar , después otra y otra hasta que abrio los ojos habia comenzado a llover sin ganas se levanto lentamente y entro asu habitacion y decidio cambiarse , necesitaba despejarse

Salio de su habitacion y se dirigio ala cocina por un poco de agua

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando abrio los ojos se encontraba en el balcon tenia miedo de voltear para atrás

, volteo su cabeza lentamente ……

El cuarto esta vacio no habia nadie . Lo observo de esquina a esquina nada en el habia cambiado bueno asalvo de que unas cosas ya no etaban . Su mirada se fijo en la cama , en ese momento un dulce recuerdo lego a su mente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flash back

De pronto unos calidos brazos rodearon su cintura , se sorprendió un poco pero eso se esfumo cundo se encontró con esos ojos que la hacían perderse Endimión acaricio la mejilla de serena , esta se encontraba roja por las caricia que le proporcionaba su novio y se torno aun mas al percatarse de que su novio no lleva una camisa , solo pantalanes dejando al descubierto su bien tornado torso , en ese momento el tiempo se congelo sus labios se reclamaban sus cuerpos se deseaban darien la trajo mas a el al simple contacto de su piel asía que subiese la temperatura , después de unos segundos darien atacaba con sus labios el cuello de serena , sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo , mientras serena pasaba con sus mano el torso de Endimión era perfecto en sus cuerpos había perfección el la condujo ala cama sin dejar de besarla la recostó delicadamente , se deshizo del vestido que cubría el cuerpo de serena y al admiro por unos momentos toda ella era hermosa era un ángel sus bella facciones lo enloquecían marco una camino de besos por el cuerpo de serena poco a poco se desisiero de la ropa faltante asi comenzando una danza pasional entre dos almas que se amaban con intensidad. Al terminar su danza ella se encontraba entre sus brazos

-te amo serena. Decia darien

Mientras acariciaba la frágil y delicada espalda de serena, mientras que a ella se le erizaba la pie las simple tacto de el , en la habitación todavía se respiraba la pasión que unos minutos atrás había estado presente , no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero la luz de luna entraba por la ventana de darien iluminando increíblemente el cuerpo de su dorada serena que descansaba asu lado después de un rato se quedaron dormidos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recrdarlo , al recordar sus besos , sus caricias , sus manos , sonrio para si y nuevamente volteo a ver ala luna . Esa noche mas que nunca brillaba con intensidad cerro los ojos para sentir esa sensación de paz que le transmitia la luz de luna . En ese momento su pelo …..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando abrio l puerta su mirada vagaba por los suelos, lentamente fue subiendo su mirada …………..

Es todo por hoyyyyyyyyyyyyyy después de mil años lo se y por favor PERDONENME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se que paso mas de un mes pero bueno aquie esta y el SIG cap sea muy seguramente el ultimooooo bueno por favor perdonenme grax a todas y bueno les dejo mi MSN por si alguien se quiere contactar con migo bueno las quierooooooooooooooooooooooooo a todas


End file.
